dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kill Guide
Welcome to the Kill Guide Many series have deaths, such as Law and Order, Criminal Minds, CSI and even Monk...but not many are caused by a number of Serial Killers, one of which is the main (and title) character of the show, Dexter Morgan. Of course, he's the only "good" one out of the bunch and for Dexter as a Showtime series and Novel, a lot of people end up dying. This article is created to demonstrate each character's kills, provide information about the killer, the victims, the order in which victims are killed, equipment used and various other information. It's not just Dexter here that gets the spotlight, the big serial killers such as The Icetruck Killer, The Skinner and Trinity are featured...alongside other murderers such as Boyd Fowler and even Mary, the First Nurse. Killers and their victims will be ordered based on Main Serial Killers, then Other Serial Killers and finally, Murderers (which covers people who may have only killed one or two people, without any real "cooldown" period to speak of before the next victim). A fourth section will be added for characters who have killed characters though not out of murder (such as James Doakes's actual killings), called "Non-Guilty Killers". Basics about Murder Murder is the act of taking someone's life without a legal means to do so, without remorse or without being self-defense. The act of committing murder is punishable (in most cases) by at least 25 years to life or execution. Sometimes there are loopholes which can award a killer only a few years to maybe about 15 and other times, a mistrial will occur with lack of evidence or a good attorney. Those that commit murder are typically seen as Killers despite what sentence (if any) that they receive and are hated by a majority of people that know what deeds they've committed. Of course, very few will act as a Vigilante and take justice into their own hands, simply because they fear receiving a worse judgment themselves by the Legal System. Killing an animal, killing in wartime, and killing in self-defense is not considered murder by the legal system. Certain religious or moral beliefs say otherwise. A person who commits murder can be called a Murderer or simply a Killer. In certain cases that two or more murders are committed, with a cool-down period in-between, then the person will be designated a Serial Killer. Some people just so happen to kill multiple people by either a bomb or otherwise and thus wouldn't be considered Serial Killers, just a Murderer. A person who takes justice into their own hands by exterminating killers are called Vigilantes and are typically frowned upon by the Justice System as well as the Legal System because law does not belong to them, but the Police Officers or Military Soldiers that have been authorized that right. A person who is killed by another is considered a Victim or in short, a Vic. Until the person is identified, they are referred to as John Doe or Jane Doe based on their sex. Anyone suspected of killing the victim is called a Suspect and sometimes a Perp, which is short for Perpetrator. A person can be killed in practically endless ways but they are very durable human beings. Simply shooting a person in the chest (and sometimes the head) will not necessarily end their life, especially if medical treatment is provided quickly enough. A typical murderer will use either a knife or a gun to kill someone, with a select few (that choose this option) that will work extensively to then cover their tracks as Forensic Specialists and Detectives with the Law Enforcement Agency will often attempt to solve a crime and catch the killer. Certain killers work with other means to eliminate someone, some making the act look like an accident caused by natural problems in the environment or setting up a crime scene to look like an accident caused by the victim themselves. Others will experiment with killing, using various tools and methods to turn something into a "work of art" (see the Icetruck Killer) or to imitate a past event (see Trinity). Then there are those that kill and are masters of covering their tracks (see Dexter Morgan). Certain killers will keep some sort of memento of their victims, a trophy of sorts. This trophy can be something that physically has to do with the victim (such as Dexter's blood-slides and Boyd's hair collection) or something that has to do with the location in which the victim was murdered or otherwise (such as the plaques from Four Walls One Heart that Trinity keeps from the houses he helped build in various cities). These trophies are typically considered very dear to a killer and having them exposed is a fear that any killer will experience. Finally, some killers prefer that their victims are never found (such as Dexter Morgan and Boyd Fowler), some will leave their victims how they died (such as Trinity) and others will set their victims out on display for the world to see (such as the Icetruck Killer, the Skinner, and the Doomsday Killers). Below is information on each Serial Killer, their victims, the fate of each and methods used, including various other information (such as the particular ritual that Dexter uses for each victim, for example the corpses of children that Mike Donovan murdered). Main Serial Killers Main Serial Killers are the most important in the series, typically given a "name" or "title" apart from their real name based on their actions. Dexter Morgan for example is (though escaped the title of) Bay Harbor Butcher based on the pieces of body found in a harbor in Miami, while The Icetruck Killer received his name based on moving the bodies of his victims in an Icetruck. All of these serial killers (except Dexter) have existed for a full season, until being killed in the final episode of that season. The Bay Harbor Butcher The main serial killer of the series, better known as Dexter Morgan, forensic and blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Homicide Department. He works by day as a crime solver and by night, he's committing the crime but it is as rare as a drop of blood left over at Dexter's kill rooms for them to ever investigate one of his own crime scenes (but it has happened, as have bloodrops...see Benny.) His murders however are different than others - he never aims to kill anyone innocent (man or woman) and will never harm a child (he will go to great lengths, even losing his chance at catching a killer, just to save one). As he has adopted in his mind, he has a Dark Passenger inside him...a hero of Miami that gained popularity for some time, both negative and positive. Of course, Dexter is not looking for any sort of recognition for his crimes...he doesn't do it to be famous, he doesn't do it to toy with police...he does it because he NEEDS to, to prevent other killers from claiming innocent lives and to appease a beast that lives inside of him...by focusing the intent to kill on those that truly deserve it. Basic Information Real Name: Dexter Morgan. Aliases: Kyle Butler, Darrell Tucker, et al. Sex: Male Age: late 30's Status: Alive Relatives: Immediate Family *'Joe Driscoll' - Father (deceased) *'Laura Moser' - Mother (deceased) *'Brian Moser' - Brother (deceased in the Showtime TV series) *'Harrison Morgan' - Son (Showtime TV series only) *'Lily Ann Morgan' - Daughter (novels only) Foster Family *'Harry Morgan' - Adoptive Father (deceased) but recurring (inner conscience) *'Doris Morgan' - Adoptive Mother (deceased) *'Debra Morgan' - Adoptive Sister Family through Marriage *'Rita Bennett' - Wife (deceased in the Showtime TV series) *'Astor Bennett' - Step Daughter *'Cody Bennett' - Step Son *'Gail Brandon' - Mother-In-Law (Showtime TV series only) *'Bill Bennett' - Astor and Cody's grandfather (no relation to Dexter otherwise) (Showtime TV series only) *'Maura Bennett' - Astor and Cody's grandmother (no relation to Dexter otherwise) (Showtime TV series only) Dexter Morgan is the main protagonist who acts as both a Hero and a Villain. He kills primarily other murderers, following a specific ruleset based on the Code of Harry which is sometimes violated to kill other people that stand in his way (none particularly innocent, except one who asked to be killed because of her pain). Source of Title During Season 2, a pair of local scuba divers swim into the Bay Harbor in search of some rare kind of treasure only discover multiple black trashbags along a trench. An expedition team then retrieves all the bags and it is revealed that they are multiple people (in pieces) that have been murdered by someone. Originally thought to be connected to the Icetruck Killer, the method at which they were dismembered is far different and thus a new term needed to be thought for this different killer. Based on the location and how the body parts were cut off, the Bay Harbor Butcher became Dexter's title (though no one knows that he is the Bay Harbor Butcher). At the end of Season 2, Sgt. James Doakes was framed for the murders in Dexter's place. Before Dexter could decide to turn himself in, Lila murdered Doakes and thus the crimes were pitted on him regardless. Connections to Doakes being the butcher were stimmed in his violent behavior, stalking of Dexter Morgan and that his father was a butcher. Also since he had previously killed at least two people (on duty, they were innocent kills)...further proof was thrown in his direction. Reason for Murder Dexter's reason for murder is complex and trained. Unlike most serial killers, he had someone to help him control his urge and hone it to kill only bad people based on a ruleset: the Code of Harry. Because of Harry Morgan's help, the Dark Passenger's urge to kill is expended on those whose death would improve society. Dexter has had the urge to kill ever since he was a young boy, but this was caused primarily by the traumatic death of his birthmother Laura Moser. After being "born" in blood as a "monster", Harry had to find a way to try and control it in Dexter...and in the end, saw what Dexter had in him as a way to fix the things he could not. Unfortunately for Harry, he finally saw what he had created in his son...and took his own life because of it. With Dexter's finely honed ability to kill and never be caught, he has joined the Homicide department to not only discover new challenges but to further keep ahead of the game and make sure that he never gets caught (the first and most important rule of the Code). Dexter's kill spree is typically about once a month or sometimes more or less than that. He is not a consistent serial killer however, as he has trouble piecing alibies together just to try and get a chance at a kill for the night. Sometimes his emotional state renders him incapable of killing as well (after murdering his own brother for example). Dexter believes what he is doing will help prevent more monsters from taking innocent lives, however much of his actions are meant to happen...just about every kill that has occurred, every consequence following it...has led up to every important moment even now in Season 5. If not for sparing Trinity for some time and then him later killing his wife, Rita, then Dexter never would have needed a moving truck that had human blood in it. And ultimately, he never would have found Boyd Fowler and saved Lumen Pierce's life. Well, there is no guarantee that he wouldn't have eventually found Fowler...but certainly Lumen wouldn't have been in the picture. The Kill The kill itself is a wellplanned and thoughtout process that follows three basic steps: *Identify and Observe *Proof, Prepare and Capture *Ritual, Execute and Disposal Identify and Observe Split into two categories, this represents Dexter's first step in acquiring a target. Identify Since Dexter has spent much of his time learning about killers and working with Homicide, he has extensive access to databases that would allow him to find out information about any potential targets. These databases can be utilized in multiple areas, such as a police database with names and pictures (typically records if the person has ever been recorded) and the forensic equipment at his disposal within his own lab at the department. The means at which Dexter discovers some of his targets are unknown, though it can be presumed that he follows information through the "wire" about any type of criminal that may have got off for killing multiple people or committing some crime that would fit the Code of Harry. After figuring out a name and face, Dexter will do background checks to see if there exists any sort of file on these characters. Most times they do exist and this allows him to move onto the next step, however sometimes there is nothing to his use and he must skip ahead to the next step regardless just to find out his own information. Observe Dexter very well couldn't be a successful killer if he just up and grabbed people in the dead of night. The extensive process of observing gives Dexter the detailed layout of a person's schedule: where they'll be, when they'll be at these places and when Dexter can complete further steps. Typically Dexter will use his automobile to follow them, watch from a distance during the day and night...learn what he can about his target and see if there are any signs of hostility or suspicious behavior to be noted of. In some occasions, he'll follow on foot or even in his boat. A more frequent approach to hunting his targets is actually confronting them, which is not meant to cause them fear or otherwise...but rather to meet them headon and learn based on the conversation they have. Dexter is a master at faking personalities and even moreso, identities...he has had over 20 aliases during the course of the show thus far that he pulls off very well. And each of these names has a personality to go with it, some being the standard businessman approach, others the familyman...even a crackhead in Season 3 and a college partygoer the next episode. Of course, Dexter has some minor flaws in his personality...though it appears only to the viewer rather than the character he's talking to that he seems "out of place" in certain areas (such as conversing with neighbors about sports, where he is clearly not a sports fan). Proof, Prepare and Capture The second step requires a lot of stealth on Dexter's part. For this, he can almost always be seen wearing a tight, dark green henley, cargo pants, and possibly tennis shoes. Proof Perhaps the most important part aside from capturing and killing the target is being certain that they are guilty of the crime. Only once has Dexter mistaken proof and killed the wrong person, but almost always he finds some sort of evidence linking the target to either a previous crime they got off on or something that was never reported. This proof can be anything from a murder weapon to some sort of trophy based on a kill or bloodstains in an area. The proof HAS to be solid, because "oddities" are not nearly enough to justify him taking their lives. For example, Boyd Fowler kept a loaded Magnum in his drawer and despite Dexter's suspicion of him, that was not enough evidence to indicate that Boyd was a killer (however, he did find the hair-strand trophy and of course, later the barrels of dead girls...if not for the barrels, there still wouldn't have been enough evidence that fit the code). Prepare Dexter just doesn't shoot someone and that be the end of it. He's a very careful individual that has to create (and dissemble) a room for every kill he commits. Of course, not every single victim has had a kill room though most have been in one. The first and most important part of preparation are these Kill Rooms, which consist of plastic see-through sheet much like what Biohazard agents in full-blown bodysuits would use to investigate a possible spread of virus: it prevents anything inside from contaminating the outside and that is the purpose for the rooms (because the kill itself involves all of the person's blood splattering out from the table). These plastic sheets are stapled to walls and ceilings, with an opening set for Dexter to enter in freely and ultimately each kill room is about the size of an average bedroom. In few rare cases, Dexter will have to substitute the plastic for newspaper (as seen with Boyd Fowler due to the unique situation there). The center of the kill room must always contain some form of table for the victim to lay on during the Ritual. This table can be anything that is already featured in the space used for the room, to an actual table (but it doesn't have to be, just sturdy enough to hold the victim). Next is roll after roll of shrink wrap that will hold the victim securely to the table without them being able to escape. Finally, the most important part of the ritual is the inclusion of something pertaining to the victims that his target has killed. Most times these are pictures of the victims, hung like sanctuaries around the target to let them know why they're there and have them watch as their killer gets what he or she deserves. Sometimes Dexter will improvise, bringing other items (or nothing at all on quick kills) or even bodies (for Mike Donovan). Capture The moment of truth for Dexter is actually obtaining his target. Most times this is done outside of the area where the kill room is located but a few cases have actually involved the victim arriving at the site (not the room itself) and being caught there. Where Dexter obtains the victim is random but almost always secluded from witnesses, with only a select few people being in public areas (though of course not seen). Dexter will typically stalk his victim in some sort of fashion, preparing for the grab by hiding in wait somewhere and jumping out with a needle filled with a sedative called M99 to knock out his target. Sometimes he will leave bait, perhaps involving a previous victim of the target, to lure them in for an easy capture. Dexter has been known to use other methods of obtaining his target than the needle of sedative, using wire to choke his victims or even chokeholds to make them passout. He will never kill them right out, except in one case where he didn't really have an option (see George Washington King ). After using whatever method to obtain the victim, he'll use either his own car or the victim's car to transport them to the location of the kill room (unless they are already there) by either sticking them in the trunk, forcing them to drive him to the location or otherwise. Ritual, Execute and Disposal The Ritual Dexter has a very unique sense of justice and he believes that by placing his targets at death's door, he might as well have them see why they've been brought here. In the act known as the Ritual, Dexter's kill room becomes a shrine for the innocent lives who his target has killed, lined with photos and momentos, possibly even video footage (in one such case, Dexter even had the corpses of those his target killed present at the kill room). At the center of the room, his target is held to the table by plastic wrap or duct tape, depending on the strength and size of the victim. They are almost always naked, having been stripped of their clothes to allow Dexter to easily cut through their flesh after they die. The only victims to be clothed would be his brother, Lila and Miguel Prado...with a few extra exceptions here and there. Dexter usually allows the victim to wake up on their own, which takes anywhere from 3 to 6 hours after capture. After they awaken and look around the room, Dexter either enters from an opening in the plastic or is already sitting in the room, waiting for them to awaken. From here he begins talking, mostly about the victims involved with this target...and goes on to ask them various questions. Mostly his victims respond with denial of their crimes, with a few admitting right away...thus sometime shortening the ritual. Almost all end up admitting their crimes in the end, possibly doing so out of hoping it would free them from getting killed (which is not the case, Dexter has only showed mercy once to a victim and that was unintentional...he just couldn't kill at that time). For the main serial killers, Dexter has an extended dialogue that is filled with strong emotion on his part...especially in Miguel Prado's case. Most times the main serial killer responds, angerily or accepting...and overall the kill has a strong overlaying effect on Dexter. During the Ritual, Dexter (for the most part) will take a knife (such as a butterknife or surgical knife) and cut his victim diagonally along their right cheek. Here he will take a bit of their blood and insert it between two glass pieces, creating a Bloodslide from the victim's blood (as Dexter's trophy for this kill). Execute The Ritual is more than just for show. When Dexter is ready to deal with his target, he will use a variety of tools to get the deed done. Unless it is a victim that he has particular hate for, Dexter will almost always end it in a single puncture wound to the heart using some form of sharp weapon. The M99 has worn off at this point and they are able to feel every bit of the pain. For each of the main serial villains, he has applied different measures...from making it painless for Lila, to slitting his own brother's neck and draining the blood out. From strangling Miguel Prado with a wire and beating Arthur Mitchell to death with the pointed edge of a hammer. A common method that Dexter started out with in Season 1 involved using a powersaw to kill his victims most via driving it into their necks. For Santos Jimenez, Dexter violently killed him with a chainsaw similar to the way that he murdered Laura Moser. Disposal The final and most important part of making these targets disappear: disposal. After killing his victim, the next and more grotesque process begins, where Dexter chops and saws their bodies into multiple pieces. During this process, all the blood splatters onto the ground thus the plastic sheeting is essential..and after Dexter finishes removing bodyparts, he begins stuffing them in thick black trashbags along with whatever possessions they had on them. Since there was plastic sheeting all over the kill room, no blood touches the floor and the plastic sheets are easily stuffed into multiple black trashbags. Once the kill room is disassembled and in multiple trash bags, Dexter loads the 5 to 8 bags into the back of his vehicle and makes his way out to his boat, loading them up and setting out to sea. Here is where he dumps the bodyparts into the Bay Harbor (originally, thus gaining him his title)...later on he finds a current that runs all the way through other states and thus also carries the bodyparts away with it. After Dexter is all done and accounted for, he leaves for wherever he's supposed to be and resumes his life until the next kill. Dexter has used the disposal method on most of his victims, however he did not for Brian Moser, Lila West and Miguel Prado. Other Methods Dexter has not always used ritual and preparation with all of his kills. In fact there's just under 10 victims that he has killed in a variety of ways that did not follow the code exactly (despite whether or not they deserved it). Most recently, Dan Mendell falls into this category...being a sudden change of events for Dexter, he eventually had his proof and snapped dan's neck...without going through the normal actions. He also strangled Lance Robinson after he tried to escape and left both bodies out for the police to find, merely to allow himself an escape. Equipment and Other Requirements Victims Dexter Morgan has killed 69 people in the course of the series (including Dexter: Early Cuts). At least 30 are unaccounted for in identity and order, but the other 35+ are accounted for. This list (for the time being) excludes people he indirectly killed such as his adoptive father Harry Morgan or Ellen Wolf. Below is a list, numbered 1 to 69 with some characters unnumbered but roughly placed within a timeline to suggest when they may have been killed. NOTE: Because Dexter's original bloodslides were out of his hands at the end of Season 2, Dexter had to refill the box in between the end of that season and the start of Season 3. It can also be assumed that Dexter has killed people between the time skip between Season 3 and Season 4, where Harrison was born and was around for a few months. Dexter didn't start his bloodslide collection until he claimed Alex Timmons life (as elaborated on within the webisode for that character), which could place Alex anywhere from the 3rd victim to a later number. Thankfully because Dexter confirmed the number of people that deserved to die as 67, his murdercount is 67. Thus a bit of field research is going to be needed analyzing how many blood slides Dexter had in his possession before they were confiscated and then the new collection afterwards. It also has to be taken into account that not every kill since that point has had a bloodslide involved (Miguel Prado for example as one and George King). Flashbacks Before Season 1 All of the following victims lost their lives prior to the Mike Donovan's death. Some are shown within various seasons but all take place before the first episode. Gene Marshall Kill Number: Unknown Name: Gene Marshall Sex: Male Age: Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): Being an arsonist and burning people alive. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Alex Timmons Kill Number: Unknown Name: Alex Timmons Sex: Male Age: Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): Became obsessed about killing and killed three innocent civilians. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Cindy Landon Kill Number: Unknown Name: Cindy Landon Sex: Female Age: Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): Killed three elderly men for their money How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Marcetti Kill Number: Unknown Name: Marcetti Sex: Male Age: 30's Short Bio: Marcetti is seen as a man living up the life, talking on the phone in a relaxed manner despite whatever crimes he has committed. He apparently drives a nice car and can afford to eat out without much worry. Crime (or reason for being killed): Unknown, though possibly related to killing someone or otherwise. How they die: Standard Dexter motive. He injects him with sedative and the next thing you know, his bodyparts are released into the Bay Harbor. Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): He nearly missed his chance to get Marcetti because of his date with Rita Bennett, but he makes up for this by quickly cancelling and taking care of Marcetti. Season 1 Mike Donovan Kill Number: Unknown Name: Mike Donovan Sex: Male Age: Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): Raped and killed three young boys. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Jamie Jaworski Kill Number: Unknown Name: Jamie Jaworski Sex: Male Age: 30's to 40's. Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): Raped and killed an innocent woman then posted it on his site. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Matt Chambers Kill Number: Unknown Name: Matt Chambers Other Names: Matt Brewster, Matt Rasmussen Sex: Male Age: 30's to 40's. Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): While driving drunk, crippled a woman,killed a firefighter and a teen. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo Kill Number: Unknown Name: Jorge Castillo Sex: Male Age: Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): He and his wife took immigrants to the United States and if their family did not pay they would drown. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): ---- Kill Number: Unknown Name: Valerie Castillo Sex: Female Age: Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed):She and her husband took immigrants to the United States and if their family did not pay they would drown. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Emmett Meridian Kill Number: Unknown Name: Emmett Meridian Sex: Male Age: Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): Made three powerful women addicted and told them how to kill themselfes. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Brian Moser Kill Number: Unknown Name: Brian Moser Other Names: Rudy Cooper, The Icetruck Killer Sex: Male Age: 30's Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): Killed multiple prostitutes during his lifetime and cutting a nightwatcher s foot,hand and half of his leg but ultimately he was a danger to his brother's other family, Debra Morgan. If Brian continued to live, Debra would end up dying in the end...and Dexter could not allow that to happen. If Debra wasn't a factor, despite Brian's crimes, he may have let Brian get away with it and not chase after his brother to kill him. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Special Notes Dexter does not take a blood slide from his own brother, out of respect and love for his family. Between Seasons 1 and 2 Between Seasons 1 and 2, Dexter kills a few people. Exact number will be confirmed later. Season 2 All these victims were killed passed (or during) the events of the first episode of season 2. Little Chino Kill Number: Unknown Name: Little Chino Sex: Male Age: 30's to 40's. Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): killing people that tried to exit his gang and the witnesses who were going to testify. ''' '''How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Dexter's biggest slipup for this character was not having enough shrinkwrap to hold Chino to the table (because of his massive size). This allowed Chino to escape and obviously caused Dexter a lot of worry as Chino needed to be dealt with otherwise he may become exposed. Roger Hicks Kill Number: Unknown Name: Roger Hicks Sex: Male Age: Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): Raped and killed two women at their homes plus planning to kill another. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Ken Olson Kill Number: Unknown Name: Ken Olson Sex: Male Age: 30's Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): Inspired by the Bay Harbor Butcher, he murdered two people and almost killing another one in his exact fashion. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Santos Jimenez Kill Number: Unknown Name: Santos Jimenez Sex: Male Age: 50's or 60's Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): One of three men that slaughtered Dexter's mother and changed his life forever. He is also a drug dealer and a killer at heart that would kill again and again if not for Dexter taking his life. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Dexter's major screwup here is allowing him to live the first time, which caused Santos to track down Dexter and attempt to kill him. Jose Garza Kill Number: Unknown Name: Jose Garza Sex: Male Age: Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): Murderer and drug traficker. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Esteban Famosa and Teo Famosa Kill Number: Unknown Name: Esteban Famosa Sex: Male Age: 30's to 40's. Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): Almost killed Doakes and probably were drug tafickers. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): ---- Kill Number: Unknown Name: Teo Famosa Sex: Male Age: 30's to 40's. Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed):Same thing as Esteban. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): Lila Tournay Kill Number: Unknown Name: Lila Tournay Other Names: Lila West Sex: Female Age: late 20's Short Bio: Crime (or reason for being killed): She murdered an innocent man, James Doakes; Dexter, despite having problems with Doakes, could not tolerate the action. Also framed Angel Batista, a colleague of Dexter, for rape. On top of this, she also tried to kill both Dexter and Rita's children in a fire, thus cementing his final choice for Lila. How they die: Slip-ups or Errors (on killer's part): There are many slipups involving Lila, especially when it involves Debra being in the wrong place at the very wrong time. Between Seasons 2 and 3 Season 3 Between Seasons 3 and 4 Season 4 Season 5 Because the last episode of Season 4 carries on directly into the events of Season 5's opening episode, there is no timeskip and Dexter did not kill anyone between that time. Thus, every kill now is for Season 5. there was a slip up in the episode where dexter and lumen went to quinn's unit when dexter found the photos of him and lumen dumping garbage bags at sea in the night which were taken by that excop working for quinn who suspected dexter of being up to something. the photos were in quinn's bedside drawer and lumen said to take them but dexter said no because it would show someone had been there. well as far as i can see they were never removed from quinn's bedside drawer implicating dexter and lumen. where are those photos what happened to them. a slip up i feel. Attempted Victims Fate Dexter Morgan is still active as he is the main protagonist of both the Showtime Series and novels. He has had many closecalls and sustained some wounds, but ultimately survives every encounter. ='Kill Count'= Protagonists Main Antagonists Secondary Antagonists Dexter's Minor Victims Other Character Kill Count Category:Content Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Dexter's Later Successes Category:First Blood Slide Box Category:Second Blood Slide Box Category:Blood slide lost Category:Murderers Category:Serial killers Category:Dexter's accomplices Category:Accomplices to murder